Butterflies
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: Tohru keeps on getting butterflies whenever she looks at Yuki. What do these feelings mean? YUKIRU Dedicated to the Characters Death!


**PART ONE**

**BUTTERFLIES**

Every time I see Yuki-kun, I get this strange feeling in my stomach. Like, millions of butterflies are fluttering around inside of me. It isn't a bad feeling.

I don't know what's wrong with me or why Yuki makes me feel this way. Its a little confusing!

But not in a bad way.

Every time Honda-san smiles, I feel a little strange. Like thousands of butterflies are flying around inside of my stomach. She is the only one that makes me feel like this. What is it about Miss Honda that makes me feel this way? I wish I knew. But at the same time...I don't want to stop feeling like this.

I asked Hana if she knew what was making me feel like this. She just smiled and said I would figure it out eventually. What does she mean?

I wonder if these feelings are normal? If a lot of people feel like this...

I wonder what these butterflies mean?

No matter how hard I try, I can't figure out what these feelings mean. It is so frustrating! I have no idea what to do. I don't think its going to go away if I ignore it. I wonder if I should talk to someone about it. No, somehow that just seems wrong...

I think I know what's wrong! I was in the kitchen with Kagura when she said something weird. She said that Kyo-kun made her heart flutter. I asked her what she meant and she said...it meant she loved him. Do I love Yuki-kun? Is that what the butterflies mean?

She loves me. Out of nowhere today, Miss Honda said that ever since she met me, she'd been feeling strange. Like there were millions of butterflies in her chest. She told me that she'd finally figured out what they mean...she said that she loved me.

I told him! I feel like such a idiot! I just said all this nonsense about butterflies and ran away! Oh no! He probably hates me now! I can't believe I was such a idiot! It feels like all the butterflies have died. Like my heart is breaking. He'll never love me back! Never.

Why can't I tell her how I feel? Every time I try, I just can't get the words out...

I think she's right. I can feel it. I love her.

I need to tell her. I need to.

He doesn't like! I just know it! He never talks to me any more! I've ruined everything! I can't believe I was so stupid! How could someone so amazing like someone as plain and stupid like me? I am such a idiot...

I need to tell her. I need to.

He could never love me

I love her.

I should just give up

I need to tell her

But I can't change how I feel.

…...

**PART TWO**

**LOVE**

_I need to tell her now._

_I need to tell her how I feel_

Tohru was walking home in the rain after her work. She knew Yuki wouldn't be there to walk her home any more.

She looked up and saw him. Yuki.

"Miss Honda..." Yuki began.

Tohru cut him off.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted."I ruined everything! I don't care if you don't feel the same way, just don't...just don't ignore me! Even if you don't feel the same...just please...be my friend..."

Yuki stared at Tohru in shock. She looked down at her shoes. At least the rain hid the tears on her face.

"Miss Honda, I don't want to be friends." Yuki said.

Tohru nodded sadly.

"I understand...I...I...leave..." She started.

It was Yuki who interrupted this time.

"I don't want to be friends because I feel...I feel the same." He said."I...I love you Tohru."

"EH?!" Tohru exclaimed.

Yuki blushed.

"I love you." He murmured.

Tohru stared at Yuki.

"You...love...me?" She said in shock.

Yuki smiled slightly.

"Yes. I finally figured out what those butterflies meant." He said.

_Through all the pain and trouble_

_Together we will fly._

_Till we reach a place full a brighter skies._

**A/N: I hope you like this! I haven't written anything Yukiru related for awhile! This is dedicated, as many of my fanfiction's are, to my friend The Characters Death! You have supported me since the very beginning and I can't tell you how much that means to me! I owe you big time lady!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
